User talk:Iluvrkman
Welcome Hi, welcome to Phineas and Ferb Fanon! Thanks for your edit to the User:Iluvrkman page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- FadhilPF (Talk) 02:40, 31 May 2010 Thank you :) Thank you so much for the compelements on my talk page about my drawings :) Jessa_The_Random_Phinbella_Fan 04:29, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Cussing=Big no no Do not cuss on the wiki. ANYWHERE. It will be censored or deleted. Seeing as you have clearly been told numerous times not to already, if you cuss again, you will be blocked for a week. But this is just a warning, a precautionary statement. Just be warned seeing on every blog you've made so far has been "Cussing=Big yes yes" In the words of Faddy, You've Been Warned Dooby Dooby Doo Bah AgentGoldfish (Talk) 00:42, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Thank you agaian Thank you SO much I just have to say thank you SO much ^_^ your awesome Jessa_The_Random_Phinbella_Fan 01:17, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Your Request Hey! Whussup? I just had a quick question I wanted to ask you. How exactly do you draw Vanessa? I've never drawn her before and if I fail, I don't want to look back at the picture a few months from now and say, "This isn't my best work.". Thanks for the request! -Ferb Ferb 18:18, June 6, 2010 (UTC) im friends with emilee the crazy stocker girl in witch all of you know. I'd like to talk to you about that statement. NONE of us know her. It's pretty much just me since she stalks Goldfish. I'd reword it as "I'm friends with Emilee, a crazy stalker girl who asks numerous quetions on Q&A Goldfish Style!" Dooby Dooby Doo Bah AgentGoldfish (Talk) 19:26, June 6, 2010 (UTC) RE: DO YOU HATE MEE!? I was simply pointing out that none of us know her. It is best reworded so it makes sense. Look, I understand you're new and you want people to know you. This isn't how you do it. At least write a fanfic. Maybe come up with an OC. Make meaningful comments on blogs. THAT is how you become famous. Look at Fadhil, DG, and I. Thats how all three of us became famous. Dooby Dooby Doo Bah AgentGoldfish (Talk) 19:34, June 6, 2010 (UTC) SO YOU DO HATE ME ! Thanks for careing about my feelings.Emilee made you sound so cool and non mean ' '''sorry for wasting your time i'll stop i won't talk to you again ' '''peace out bye chow forever p.s.sorry if i miss spelled any thing *giveing up aka feeling down* truce SORRY ! Helloz.. They did make one (Powerpuff Girls Z)!! That's how I came up with this lol! Nice to know you like the same shows as me. :) --'Yumi Yoshimura '[Is this real?? Is this pretend??] 20:09, June 6, 2010 (UTC) I'm not so sure..... Hi. I just realized that you asked me to do a Ferbessa picture. I'm sorry. I support Femily. Even though you asked really nicely, that would be "against my religion" if I would have drawn that. Sorry, bud. I can take other requests though! Ferb 20:18, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Hey :-) Hey, i will take requests but i cant garinty(sp) when they will be done ok I've only known one person named Tiffany though... [[User:American che|'American che']]{ponyo, ponyo, ponyo, tiny little fish!} 23:15, June 6, 2010 (UTC) I don't like Ferbessa unless the story is set in the future, it makes Vanessa a pedophile. [[User:American che|'American che']]{ponyo, ponyo, ponyo, tiny little fish!} 19:45, June 7, 2010 (UTC) P.S. (added this after I saved it) I mean, she's only a pedophile if they have a relationship. IMO Ferb's crush on her is cute, but it would never really happen unless when you're adults. [[User:American che|'American che']]{ponyo, ponyo, ponyo, tiny little fish!} 19:47, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Emily You wanted to know who Emily is so I'm giving you a picture. Ferb 22:02, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Re: Bands I LOVE All American Rejects!!! (I Like BEP's to but I only have a few songs LOL) I havent heard of the outhers but I will look them up! ( I am sure they will become my new FAVE bands LOL) * When Bagpipes arent enough.. theres allways Team Doofenshmirtz 17:40, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :D Ok Cool! I will look them up in a bit! (and dont worry about insulting me! I NEVER get insulted LOL :) Ok so.. So I looked up the music you recomended and it was AWSOME!!!!!!!!!! (do you have anymore you could suggest?) Here's some music I think you'd like (sorry if I tell you stuff I already said but I cant rember what I already told you LOL) Owl City, Elevendyseven (I think they kinda sound like OC :) Skillet, TobyMac, Britt Nicole (I like the song "Glow") Vanessa Carlton, "World Behind my Wall" (by Tokyo Hotel), Hawk Nelson, Matchbox Twenty (or Rob Thomas:) and "It's My Life / Confessions" (By the Glee people :) I hope you like those! (I know it is a lot but I listen to a LOT of music! LOL) OK Cool!! I will look up the songs today! and no I have never seen twilight.. Funny story though because all of my friends are allways saying "Team Jacob!" Team Edward!" and since I havent seen it I yell Team Doofenshmirtz! so now you know the story of my username LOL Team Doofenshmirtz 17:59, June 13, 2010 (UTC) I take requests for drawings Hey its Jessa You left a message on my page asking me if i do requests and the answer is yes i do take requests just tell me what to draw and i will draw it :-D Jessa_The_Random_Phinbella_Fan 22:00, June 14, 2010 (UTC) I was woundering Hey! I was woundering if you wanted to come and see the Random-ness wiki {http://random-ness.wikia.com/wiki/Random-ness_Wiki}. Daisy started it and it is actually fun! you can make articals about anything that has ever crossed your mind EVER! Just thought Id let you know! Team Doofenshmirtz 16:15, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Please don't take it personally, I think Twilight isn't really very satisfying. (I read them in sixth grade.) And of course we can put aside that and still be friends! My best friend loves Twilight and we're still friends. [[User:American che|'American che']]{oh no kesha, those hot gucci shoes!} 15:08, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Alice is my charicter you can read about her here and read the story here (pt 1) and here (pt 2) Hope you like them :D Team Doofenshmirtz 03:31, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Re: Thanks and More Bands Your welcome!! (sorry I took so long to reply!). I love Jars of Clay! they are awsome! I am looking up the outher songs right now! hey I think you should look up Trent Smith. he is AWSOME!!!! I saw him once and he is just amazing! oh and I have a question (wich you dont have to answer if you dont wana I am just woundering cuz of some of the bands you like are and I am) are you a christian? P.S I also think your an awsome friend! :D Team Doofenshmirtz 16:53, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Your info page thingy LOL you asked if anyone reads it...I did!! And I like Paramore and LOVE Rock music! You can just let everything out...I love music in general. You are always welcome to talk to me or come to my wiki if you want. :) http://iamasuperstar.wikia.com/wiki/I_Am_a_Superstar_Wiki Feel free to make a page about anything...even Paramore! We don't have a page on them yet! I Am A Superstar!! : ) (talk) 02:54, October 13, 2012 (UTC)